Kung Fu Panda 3: The Power of Two Moons (TRAILER)
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: Okay this is a trailer for my idea for kung fu panda 3. Hope u guys like it! Please tell what you think about it in the reviews! I don't have proper summarry to put up, but please read! Proper Genres will be revealed when the real story is published!


******~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~**

**(TRAILER.)**

**********~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~**

_***Scene begins showing the entrance to the Valley of Peace, as the moon was rising. Lanterns were hung over the streets, people were walking about in all directions.***_

**Po** _***narrating*****:**_ There was a Valley that many people... may have never heard of. It was one of the most awesomely peaceful places ever, full of goodness and peace. This place was like one of those happy little villages that you read in a story. But in this one there was a panda, who was incredible, handsome and, I don't wanna be a gloaty showboat or anything but, he was bodaciously awesome! With an awesome dad, A Super cool Master, and amazing friends by his side, his story made it's way all over, continuing till the day he died- but let's not go THAT far now! Because at the time this event happened, the panda and his loved ones were living happily, experiencing new startings in life, and beginnings. Not just together... but sometimes individually.

**Shifu _*narrating*:_** But little did this panda, or any of his loved ones know that things were gonna get strange...

_***Scene goes black.***_

_Very_ strange...

**_While eating, something caught Viper's eye. She moved her eyes to the side and saw a pair of Peridot eyes were looking over at them from the entrance._**

**Viper:** Po...

Po: What is it Vi?

_**Viper tilts her head back where she saw the pair of Peridot eyes she saw were. Tigress looked up, and there was nothing there. She stood up slowly.**_

_**Tigress:** _I'll look around and find out what it is.

_***Several Images appear, showing*** **Tigress fight against a figure in a ninja outfit. The final image shows Po chasing the creature alongside Tigress. But they lose 'em.**_

**Po:** I wonder who that was...

_**When he thought all had gone strange...**_

_***Scene: * Po and the gang ambushed by a group of hooded figures. Chained, they were brought to a location they had never seen before. They are greeted by two more figures, including one with Peridot eyes from the Valley.**_

**Mei-Xing: **Who are you, and what brings you here!?

**Po: **My name is Po Ping, the dragon warrior!

There were gasps and and mumbles from the other hooded animals as Mei-Xing stared at him, looking deep into his Jade Green eyes, awestruck.

**Mei-Xing: **It's him...

_**It was only the beginning...**_

_***Scene*: Mei-Xing, Po, and Tigress all in one room together, followed by two guards, each one holding Tigress by the shoulders. Po is pacing up and down the length of the room,**_

**Mei-Xing:** You heard what he said... that if you want your feline friend to stay... Then he must know if he can trust her.

**Po:** But you can trust her!

**Mei-Xing:** We want to trust her Po, and I definitely want to! But... he has always been like this I'm afraid... I'm sorry.

_**A prophecy's flag un-raveled...**_

**Yǒnggǎn:** They believed that this meant two important souls will unite as one in the future to protect not just China, but the world beyond their boundaries, from any upcoming evil that could destroy the world...

**Po and the five:** *gasp*

_**The missing piece of the puzzle coming to surface...**_

Mei-Xing:Do we know who the second soul is?

**Yǒnggǎn:** I'm afraid no one knows even if it's a he or a she! But I know one thing; if the enemy gets the second soul in his or her grasp... All of China will be destroyed.

**Po:** What about the first soul?

**Yǒnggǎn: **He is among us now.

_**And shocking events uncovered...**_

_***Scene 1*: Tigress is facing a lone shadowed figure at night.**_

**?:** You must decide alone Tigress. Who are your _real_ enemies?

_***Scene 2*:** ******Mei-Xing **__**stared at ****Yǒnggǎn, eyed and shocked. Po looks at them both with a questioning expression.**_

**************Mei-Xing:** She's alive...

**_Our fearless Warrior must decide..._**

**_To walk away from his duty..._**

**Tigr****ess:** You really think we don't care about you?!

**Po:** At least I am greeted with open arms here!

_**Or save the world...**_

**?: **You really think that you, an ordinary, fat, worthless panda, can defeat someone like ME… for her?

**Po:** Buddy, you just don't get it. It's because of her, that I know I can defeat you…I can defeat you...

**?:** *Chuckles* I'd just _love _to see you try my boy.

_**What will await for not one warrior...**_

**Po:** What do you say Tigress

_**But now... Two?**_

Tigress stares at the Panda's paw for a long while before looking up into his Jade green eyes.

**Tigress:** I…

**************~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~**

**Kung Fu Panda 3**

**The Power of Two Moons**

**************~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~**

**Coming soon to a Kung Fu Panda Archive near you…**

* * *

**I would like to give PandaFan91 a mega big shout out!**

**I wanna thank him so much for looking over this trailer and going over the errors detected here and there!**

**I am nearly done with the first chapter!**

**Please let me know what you think of it!**

**I hope to have the first chapter up soon!**

**Just going over ideas and thinking up other stories still :)**

**Be sure to read PandaFan91's stories!**


End file.
